This invention relates to early-learning tools and practices, and in particular to a “child-operable” book-form structure, or book, in which there are embedded various appropriate powered electronic elements, such as lighting and sound elements (to generate media activity), designed to provide an attention-getting electronic response to different child-performed learning activities, such as responses to questions posed on pages in the book.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is described herein in conjunction with such a book, wherein questions on pages are posed in relation to page-appearing graphical-image answers intended to teach recognition regarding certain characteristics of these images. A learner's answer selection, made in relation to a posed question, typically by the touching of a selected graphical answer image, triggers an appropriate, immediate, attention-getting confirmatory or non-confirmatory electronic response.
In another form of the invention, in addition to there being involved a learner-useable book-form structure, there is also provided an associated teacher-useable book-form structure which is operatively connectable, preferably through a wireless digital network-type-connection, in such a fashion that a teacher can work directly in collaboration with a young learner during a question and answer use of the invention.
By way of illustration of the basic principles and structure of the present invention, implementation thereof is described herein in conjunction with several specific useful categories of early-learner subject matter, including (a) various geometric shapes, such as circles, triangles, squares, rectangles, etc., (b) various specific colors, and (c) various specific animal types. These particular topical areas which are provided for illustration and explanation purposes herein are described, as will be seen, chiefly in the context of a book structure having a page and spine arrangement wherein book pages are dimensioned to carry different kinds of lighting and/or sound devices, such as (a) miniature light-emitting diodes, (b) small loudspeakers, and (c) computer-driven electronic display screens similar to such screens which are employed today in cellular telephones. The spine portion of such a book-like arrangement may contain appropriate electrical power and logic circuitry, including a small digital computer.
The invention is also freely and easily modifiable to deal with other subject areas suitable and important for early learning, and may employ other types of incorporated electronic “media action” devices and schemes.
The various features and advantages of the invention will now become more fully apparent as the description which follows below is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.